


Tři Schůdky k Beznaději (絶望への三段)

by TheEveOfLilith



Series: Muž jménem Hatake Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEveOfLilith/pseuds/TheEveOfLilith
Summary: Stál na třesoucích se nohách a zoufale lapal po dechu. Burácení praskající země a skály mu stále rezonovalo v ušních bubíncích. A jeho jediné oko nechápavě sledovalo, jak se na jeho týmového parťáka sype rozdrcená skála.





	1. První

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blur_Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blur_Vision/gifts).



> Povídka pro mou spřízněnou duši k jejím 23. narozeninám. Všechno nejlepší, kámo!

Stál na třesoucích se nohách a zoufale lapal po dechu. Burácení praskající země a skály mu stále rezonovalo v ušních bubíncích. A jeho jediné oko nechápavě sledovalo, jak se na jeho týmového parťáka sype rozdrcená skála.

„Obito!!“ Jeho hlas se promísil s dívčiným a oba se bezmyšlenkovitě rozeběhli k zavalenému kamarádovi.

_Kakashi._

„Nestalo se vám…“ Chraptěl padlý ninja, zatímco ho dusila krev, proudící z jeho úst. „… nic?“

„Obito!“ Vykřikla znovu dívka, které nyní z očí kanuly slzy a ruce jí obalila zelená chakra lékařské vyšetřovací techniky. Než ale stihla ruce přiložit na chlapcovo rozdrcené tělo, přerušil ji chraptivou pravdou, kterou si nedokázala přiznat.

„Pro mě už je pozdě… Ugh, ugh… Pravá strana mého těla je úplně rozdrcená, necítím vůbec nic.“

Ta slova projela Kakashiho tělem jako ostří meče a vytrhla chlapce z počátečního šoku.

„Zatraceně!“ Zaječel. „Zatraceně!! Kdybych tě jen poslechl a šli jsme nejdřív zachránit Rin, tohle by se nikdy nestalo!“

_Kakashi._

„Co na tom, že jsem kapitán, že jsem jounin?!“ Kakashiho tělo se zmítalo pod náporem potlačovaných emocí.

„Vidíš… málem bych zapomněl… “ Hlas kamaráda pohřbeného pod těžkým balvanem zněl slaběji než před chvílí. Oko na netknuté polovině jeho obličeje se pod náporem přicházející únavy zavřelo. „Já byl jediný, kdo ti ještě nedal dárek za to, že ses stal jouninem, Kakashi.“ Kakashiho oči se rozšířily šokem.

„Právě mě napadl ideální dárek. Bude se ti hodit, neboj.“ Umírající chlapec se zašklebil, výraz ale na unaveném obličeji udržel jenom chviličku. Potom s vypětím sil otevřel oko. „Dám ti… ugh, … svůj sharingan.“

Oko se rudě zalesklo chlapcovým právě probuzeným Kekkei Genkai.

_Kakashi!_

Kakashi sebou házel a ječel z plných plic, zatímco ho čísi laskavé ruce vynořovaly z noční můry. Chlapec ulevil rozdrásaným hlasivkám a trhaně se nadechl, zatímco se zakrvácená polo-tvář s rudým okem před jeho očima pomalu rozplývala a přetvářela se v laskavý obličej blonďatého senseie.

„Minato-sensei.“ Zasýpal Kakashi.

„Už je to v pořádku, Kakashi.“ Minatův konejšivý hlas ho polechtal na tváři, zatímco si sensei přitáhl jeho třesoucí se tělo do náruče. Kakashi, stále napůl pohroužený v děsivých obrazech, které mu jeho hlava ráda připomínala každou noc, bezmyšlenkovitě sevřel senseiovo tričko na spaní a instinktivně se přitulil ke konejšivému teplu lidského těla. Laskavá ruka začala chlapce výskat v rozcuchaných vlasech.

Od oné události už uběhlo několik týdnů. Ať ale Kakashi dělal cokoliv, nemohl na ten den přestat myslet. Stačilo potkat na ulici tmavovlasého člověka s černýma očima a oním klanovým symbolem všitým do oblečení. Stačilo sejít se s týmem včas, bez čekání na černovlasého odpadlíka a jeho další hloupou výmluvu, proč se zpozdil tentokrát.

Stačilo se podívat do zrcadla…

I když se Kakashi snažil ze všech sil, nedokázal potlačit štiplavou bolest ve svých očích. Bílé senseiovo tričko nasálo několik kapek slané vody a hořkost v Kakashiho srdci z další porušené zásady. _Správný shinobi nesmí za žádných okolností ukázat slzy._

Kakashi zatnul zuby s takovou razancí, až si prokousl ret. Železitá chuť na jeho jazyce ho vrátila zpět do reality. Zhluboka se nadechl a sval po svalu uvolnil pěsti, kterými svíral senseiovo tričko. Odtáhl se.

„Omlouvám se, já…“

„To je v pořádku.“ Kakashi vzhlédl do senseiových modrých očí. Jemná ruka ho nepřestávala laskat ve vlasech. Kakashi uhnul pohledem. Právě byli se senseiem na misi. Nesli do Suny svitek s tajnou zprávou pro Kazekageho. Rin protentokrát zůstala ve vesnici a trénovala v nemocnici lékařské techniky. Obito… ležel mrtvý pod závalem balvanů.

„Měl jste pravdu, sensei.“ Zašeptal Kakashi do nočního ticha. „Měl jste pravdu. Nic není důležitější než spolupráce v týmu.“ Přiznat tuto skutečnost nahlas Kakashiho stálo nemalé úsilí. „Kdybych vás poslechl…“

„Netrap se tím, Kakashi. Nebyla to tvoje vina.“

„Ale byla! Byl jsem přece kapitánem týmu! Měl jsem…“

„Kakashi.“

„Nikdy si to neodpustím. On tam umřel. Obětoval se za mě.“ Poslední slova se Kakashimu zatrhla v hrdle a vyšla ven jen jako zlomené zašeptání. Minatova ruka na jeho vlasech se zastavila a klesla k mužově boku.

„Proč to ten blbeček udělal?!“ Kakashi nad sebou v tu chvíli ztratil kontrolu. Temná noc mu pomohla oprostit se od očekávání ostatních a on poprvé od toho dne vyslovoval své nejniternější myšlenky. „Proč se za mě obětoval? Vždyť mě nesnášel!“

„Kakashi,“ Hlas jeho senseie byl jako vždy vyrovnaný. „Obito tě velmi obdivoval. Žárlil na tvoje schopnosti, na tvůj talent. Ale skutečně si tě vážil.“

„To já nikdy nedokázal. Vždycky jsem ho jenom shazoval a ponižoval.“

Mezi mužem a chlapcem se rozestřelo tíživé ticho. Kakashi sklopil hlavu.

„To ale není pravda.“ Senseiova slova chlapce vytrhla z letargie. Překvapeně vzhlédl. Blonďatý muž se na něj usmíval povzbudivým, ale smutným úsměvem. „Splnil jsi přece jeho poslední přání.“

Ochránil Rin. To je pravda. Ale…

„Slíbil jsem mu, že ji budu ochraňovat už navždycky.“

„A ty uděláš vše proto, abys své slovo držel i nadále, viď, Kakashi.“ Nebyla to otázka. A oba to věděli.

Kakashi úlevně vydechl a prostor se opět ponořil do ticha. Lesem zavál lehký vítr a pohrál si s listy v korunách stromů, které pod jeho polaskáním tiše zaševelily píseň lesa. Ani Kakashimu ani Minatovi neunikl ten nesmělý zpěv.

„Děkuji, sensei.“ Kakashi zarytě pozoroval tlející jehličí na zemi, a tak nemohl vidět upřímný laskavý úsměv, který rozzářil tvář mladého muže po jeho boku.

„Kdykoliv, Kakashi.“


	2. Druhý

Domem se rozeznělo naléhavé klepání na dveře. Minato překvapeně odstoupil od bublajícího hrnce s dušeným masem. Zítra měl první den volna od chvíle, kdy se stal Hokagem. Po nekonečně plynoucích náročných týdnech si konečně mohl užít klidný den bez povinností. Plánoval si dát vydatnou večeři a potom se svalit do postele a dospat všechny ty probdělé noci, které musel kvůli svému novému postu absolvovat. I Kushina byla právě na misi mimo Listovou, a tak Minato věděl, že pro jednou žádné brzké vstávání nehrozí, a hodlal si to užít. Dnes návštěvu skutečně nečekal. Klepání na dveře ale neustávalo, a tak muž odevzdaně vypnul vařič a zamířil ke dveřím. Stiskl kliku, a –

„Kakashi!“ Bělovlasý chlapec stál na jeho prahu, hlavu sklopenou k zemi, ramena zmítaná třesem. Sám chlapci před několika dny zadával misi, kam měl jít se svou týmovou parťačkou. Ještě ale zdaleka neměl být zpět ve vesnici. Snad…

Minato poodstoupil ode dveří a uvolnil tak průchod.

„Pojď dál.“ Vyzval chlapce opatrně, zatímco se mermomocí snažil dodat svému hlasu uklidňující tón. Kakashi ale i po jeho pobídce stál mezi dveřmi jako přikovaný. Minato se tiše nadechl, aby zklidnil zrychlený tlukot svého srdce, a několika kroky překonal vzdálenost ke svému bývalému studentovi. Stoupl si vedle něj a konejšivě mu obtočil ruku kolem ramen.

„Pojďme.“ Zašeptal a překonal krátkou vzdálenost přes práh chlapci po boku. Poté nohou zakopl dveře, dovedl chlapce do obýváku a posadil ho na sedačku. Tiše se usadil vedle něj, nepřerušujíc ani na chvilku jejich tělesný kontakt.

Stále chlapce držel kolem ramen, teď si ho ale přitáhl na hruď a nechal jeho levou tvář spočívat na svém rameni. Čelenka mu zakrývala levé oko a zbytek obličeje byl zahalen chlapcovou maskou. Minato dobře věděl, že si Kakashi myslí, že účel jeho masky nikdo nezná. Že všichni hádají, že skrývá nějakou nedokonalost jeho tváře. Že předpokládají, že skrývá nějakou nepěknou jizvu z dávných dob. Učitel ale věděl, že spíše než jizvy na těle, skrývá maska ty na duši. A to, alespoň pro tyto okamžiky, muselo jít stranou.

Jeho pravá ruka vystřelila nahoru a zapletla se do chlapcových vlasů. Úzké prsty se vkradly pod jeho čelenku a jemně ji stáhly z hlavy. Kov ochranné destičky hlasitě cinkl o podlahu. Kakashi vzhlédl. Nyní odhalené levé oko, zlostně přeškrtnuté růžovou jizvou, měl zavřené. Obočí byla ale stažená do bolestné grimasy.

Minato se druhou rukou tázavě natáhl po chlapcově masce. Ten nejprve ucuknul, pak ale zavřel i druhé oko a nechal mírně klesnout bradu, dávajíc tak senseiovi tichý souhlas. Blonďatý muž uchopil lem masky a zatáhl. Látka se pomalu rolovala dolů z chlapcova obličeje. Minato poprvé za všechny ty roky spatřil pravou tvář svého studenta. Tvář staženou bolestí a výčitkami.

Už od chvíle, kdy se mladík zjevil neohlášen na jeho prahu, měl Minato zlou předtuchu. Kakashi byl vždycky jeho oblíbeným studentem a on si troufal tvrdit, že ho dobře zná. Věděl tedy, že Kakashi nebyl z těch, kteří takto otevřeně podléhali svým emocím. Prožil s chlapcem mise vybojované mečem a krví. Viděl ho tvrdě zápolit a nelítostně zabíjet. Viděl ho ignorovat výkřiky a odsuzovat k smrti. Viděl ho omývat si z tváře krev jeho nepřátel.

Nikdy ho neviděl plakat.

Přitáhl si chlapcovu hlavu do náruče a konejšivě hladil stříbřité prameny. Nutil se dýchat uvolněně a zhluboka, poháněn marnou snahou zklidnit i chlapcovy lapavé dechy. Svíral roztřesené tělo, dodávajíc chlapci stéblo, které ho mělo zachránit před utonutím.

Minato měl zlou předtuchu. Minato doufal, že tuší špatně. Minato věděl, že jeho doufání je marné. Nedokázal ale říct ta slova, a slyšet odpověď, která by vše potvrdila. Dokázal jen držet chlapce, který byl poprvé ve svém životě pouze chlapcem.

Nad večerní Konohou se pomalu stahovala mračna. Lidé spěchali domů se svými nákupy, zaklapávali okenice a lamentovali nad příliš brzkým příchodem nočního šera. Když začaly do střech bubnovat první dešťové kapky, nikdo jim nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Jen Minata zalechtaly na nose stříbřité vlasy, když překvapeně zvedal hlavu, aby vyhlédl z okna.

Obývák se mezitím ponořil do stínů. Chlapec v jeho náruči už se nezmítal křečovitými vzlyky. Spal. I v uvolněném zapomnění ale stále pevně svíral látku Minatova trička.

A Minato myslel na své tři studenty. Na Kakashiho ryze racionální přístup, na Obitův široký úsměv, na Rinino laskavé srdce. Na Kakashiho skrývanou nejistotu, na Obitovu žárlivost, na Rininu dívčí naivitu. Všechny tři je uznával. Všechny tři je miloval.

_A teď už jsi mi zbyl jen ty, viď, Kakashi._

Chlapcova nic netušící spící tvář zatím tiše oddechovala v objetí učitelova trička. Minato ji němě sledoval, stále zasažen těžko uvěřitelnou skutečností, že si ji po tolika letech může konečně prohlédnout. Když ale zeslábl i poslední sluneční paprsek a prostor obalila tma, odtrhl Minato své oči od pochrupující postavy.

Chlapec bude spát u něj. Minato ho v tomhle stavu nikam nepustí. Kakashi by se sice hádal, ale Minato věděl, že se všeho nejvíc teď potřebuje lidskou blízkost a podporu. A on mu ji nemůže odepřít.

Opatrně, aby ho nevzbudil, chlapcovo tělo uchopil do náruče a vyhoupl se do stoje. Překonal krátkou vzdálenost ke dveřím do ložnice a loktem stiskl kliku. Dveře se bezhlučně otevřely a Minato se spáčem v náruči vstoupil dovnitř. Jemně tělo uložil do peřin, zul chlapci boty a odepnul schránky se zbraněmi. Nejobtížnější však bylo povolit křečovitý stisk chlapcových pěstí na jeho tričku.

Jakmile byl chlapec uložen, Minato ho ještě opatrně obalil do přikrývky a pak se vydal ke dveřím. Sám si pro dnešek rozestele na gauči, rozhodl se. Když ale zavíral dveře od zšeřelého pokoje, nemohl se přimět k tomu, nechat tam chlapce samotného. Ruka na klice se zastavila v polovině pohybu a on pozoroval hru stínů na přikrývce, zvedající se a klesající v nekonečném sledu neslyšných dechů. Než si pořádně uvědomil, co dělá, dveře za ním tiše zaklaply.

Bez jediného zašustění se Minato převlékl do pyžama a zaplul pod přikrývky. Přitáhl si do náruče vysílené tělo zlomeného chlapce a nechal jeho hlavu zapadnout do prostoru pod svou bradou. Jednou rukou ochranitelsky objal chlapce kolem ramen, zatímco druhou položil dlaní dolů a loktem nazad pod svůj spánek. Tiché dechy ho laskaly na kůži ruky a stříbřité vlasy ho lechtaly na bradě. A on zapomněl na večeři na plotně i na kručící žaludek.

Byl jen on, a chlapec. Učitel a žák. Otec a syn. Přítel a přítel.

Něžně, otcovsky, políbil chlapce do vlasů.

A než slunce znovu zalije obzor svými paprsky…

„… Jsem tu s tebou, Kakashi.“


	3. Třetí

Kakashiho vzbudil ohlušující výbuch. Ležel ve své posteli v sídle Hatake rodiny v Konoze. Zprudka se posadil. Z poliček a skříněk kolem něj se k zemi snášely všemožné věci a s rachotem, dokreslujícím probíhající zemětřesení, se rozbíjely o tvrdou podlahu. Chlapec odhodil přikrývku a seskočil z postele. Jeho rozespalé svaly bolestně zaprotestovaly, Kakashi je ale ignoroval a automaticky se natáhl po Anbu masce a pouzdru se zbraněmi. Zatímco se vyzbrojoval, vykoukl z okna svého pokoje, aby zanalyzoval situaci.

Ten pohled ho přimrazil na místo.

Monstrum. Nad noční Konohou se tyčilo rudé monstrum.

Každým svým pohybem vyvolávalo silné otřesy, které v jeho nejbližší blízkosti měly dostatek síly na borcení budov. Máchání jeho devíti ocasů vyvolávalo silné poryvy větru, které ničily vše, co jim stálo v cestě. Kolem monstra se pohybovaly stovky ninjů, kteří z této vzdálenosti připomínali spíše obtížný hmyz než vyrovnaného soupeře.

Musí vyrazit. Musí _to_ zničit. Nesmí v tom vesničany nechat. Musí jít, než bude pozdě!

Kakashi přinutil hrůzou ztuhlé tělo k pohybu. Udělal několik kroků ke dveřím. Hluboce se nadechl. Sáhl po klice.

S hlavou vztyčenou vykročil do pekla.

Cíl byl jasný. Kakashi neváhal. Maska Anbu nezakrývala jen jeho obličej. Nechal ji zapečetit veškeré emoce – nejistotu, stesk, strach – hluboko uvnitř. Teď byl jen nástroj. Nástroj na zabíjení.

Ignoroval zděšené výkřiky kolem sebe. Ignoroval pláč dětí i volání jejich matek. Bez dalšího zaváhání se odrazil a dlouhými skoky spěchal ke zdivočelé obří lišce.

„Chlapče!“ Kakashi nevěnoval vzdálenému hlasu pozornost a se zatnutými zuby uháněl k epicentru boje.

„Chlapče!“ Hlas byl tentokrát blíž. Kakashi nijak nepolevoval v běhu.

V tom ucítil ruku na svém rameni. Překvapeně odskočil a přeměřil si osobu pohledem. Stejně jako Kakashi měl ten muž na obličeji masku Anbu. Kakashi pod maskou zatnul zuby, když si uvědomil, že mužovo volání patřilo jemu. Prý – ‚chlapče‘!

„Nesete příkazy od Hokageho, taichou?“ Procedil čestné oslovení nakysle skrz zuby.

„Vlastně ano.“ Muž ukázal na skalní sousoší s tvářemi vévodící vesnici. „Hokage přikazuje, že všechny děti se mají shromáždit v krytu.“ V Kakashim by se krve nedořezal. Jeho srdce se pod tíhou urážky prudce rozbušilo.

„Ale já jsem Jounin! Anbu!! Nejsem žádné usmrkané děcko!“ Vztekal se Kakashi a divoce gestikuloval, upozorňujíc na svou masku.

„Třetí to přikázal.“ Pokrčil Anbu rameny a poodstoupil. „Tudy prosím.“

Kakashi zatnul zuby. Ten chlap se mu snad jenom zdál. Kašlat na Třetího! Tentokrát neuhne pod záminkou pravidel. Tentokrát – alespoň tentokrát – udělá tu správnou věc! On se schovávat nebude. Půjde do boje, tak, jak by správně měl. Půjde pomoct sense-, ne, Hokagemu! Chvatně vytáhl kunai a rozpřáhl se proti muži, aby využil jeho chvilkového zaváhání k útěku směrem k boji.

„Jsem ninja, nechte mě bojovat a pomoct Čtvrtému!“ Křikl na něj Kakashi, když si všiml, že má i po té lsti muže v patách, a stiskl kunai ve své ruce pevněji. Bránit vesnici byl přece jeho úkol, úkol každého ninji. Jeho věk s tím neměl nic společného.

Vtom maskovaný muž zmizel z jeho periferního zorného pole. Než se stihl chlapec rozhlédnout a rozmyslet si další postup, zatmělo se mu před očima a ztratil vědomí. Jeho bezvládné tělo se bezpečně sesunulo do náruče jeho nedobrovolného pronásledovatele.

 

 

Když se Kakashi začal probouzet, první, co zaznamenal, byla tupá bolest v jeho zátylku. Otevřel unavené oči a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

Ležel na provizorní nemocniční posteli v obrovité ostře osvětlené hale. Všude kolem něj leželi na postelích nebo pobíhali lidé. Byli to převážně děti a civilisté, někteří zranění, jiní bez poskvrnky. Kolem Kakashiho postele proběhl uspěchaný mumlající medik, čelo stažené starostmi. Co se zatraceně stalo?

V tu chvíli se ke Kakashimu jako přívalová vlna vrátily jeho poslední chvíle, než ztratil vědomí.

… Ten zmetek!

Zastavil ho a odnesl ho do krytu, jako nějaké neschopné děcko.

Kakashi prudce vstal a jeho chodidla se ten den podruhé dotkla ledové země. Prudce vystřelenou rukou zastavil neznámého muže, který kolem něj právě procházel.

„Co se stalo?“ zachraptěl rozespalým hlasem.

„Na Konohu zaútočilo to monstrum! Devítiocasý!“ Vyhrkl ten civilista a Kakashi zaznamenal, že se třese jako malá holka. „Čtvrtý s ním bojoval. Musel povolat i Třetího…“

Kakashimu se v plicích zadrhl dech. To neznělo vůbec dobře. „Co se stalo?“ Hloupě zopakoval předchozí otázku, tělo ochromené šokem. Čtvrtý… – ne – Minato-sensei bojoval s devítiocasou liškou? A potřeboval zavolat posily?

„Oni… no… zapečetili _to_.“ Vydechl muž roztřeseným hlasem. Kakashiho hrůzou rozšířené oči se úlevou svezly k zemi a z úst mu vyšel dlouhý výdech, který nevědomky zadržoval.

_Zvládli to. Byli v pořá…_

Muž se zajíkl.

Na podlahu dopadla průzračná kapka.

_Déšť?_

Kakashi vzhlédl.

Slza.

Muž zlomeně zachraptěl.

Kakashiho srdce se zastavilo.

Nohy ho zradily.

Chlapec prudce dopadl na ledovou zem.

…

_„Čtvrtý…“_


End file.
